


Brotherly

by Socially_inept_bean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, you know how brother’s love each other but don’t really show it in a normal way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/Socially_inept_bean
Summary: Nines messed up, Connor makes sure he knows that, Gavin is no help at all
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Brotherly

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno man it’s short and sweet

“Nines!” Connor’s shout rang through the bullpen, causing every head to spin toward him. He was glaring daggers into his target, one RK900 standing in the break room looking all innocent.

Nines tilted his head in confusion, before his eyes widened, and he pulled Gavin from beside him to in between the two brothers. As Connor marched up to his successor, he could hear the exchange between the couple.

“Gavin protect me.”

“I dunno what you did, but I think you deserve it,” the hostage replied lazily, slipping out of the android’s hold to sit at the table and watch.

Connor arrived in front of them, and promptly flipped Nines over his shoulder, slamming him into the break room floor. Nines, to his benefit, didn’t struggle, instead allowing it to happen. They both knew it wouldn’t have been possible other wise.

“We’re you going to tell me you almost died, or did you  _ plan _ to have Hank bring it up in conversation for me to find out?” Connor questioned with icy calm, staring down at the android he’d pinned to the floor.

Nines pursed and wet his lips. “. . . So you see.” Connor rolled his eyes with a sigh, getting up off the floor and brushing himself off. He stepped over his brother to take a bottle of thirium from the fridge and handed it to the RK900 when he stood up.

“Thanks.” He unscrewed the lid and took a small sip.

“Tomorrow it’s going to be poisoned,” the older android responded casually, walking back to his desk. Nines stared after him, before shrugging and turning back to Gavin, who had his phone held up in front of him. When the android looked at him curiously, he just gave him a thumbs up and little smile.

Nines was staring into his cup with a spinning yellow LED.

“Hey tin can, what’s the face for?” The android blinked, and glanced up at Gavin.

“Connor said he was going to poison my thirium yesterday and I’m calculating the probability of whether or not he actually did.” The human blinked once, then again, then shook his head with a smile.

“Yeah I remember. I was there. But can you even get poisoned?”

“Poisons used on humans would not harm us, no. However there are certain compounds that when absorbed into our bloodstream produces similar effects.” He continued to stare into the cup, watching the blue liquid slosh around.

“Why don’t you just scan it? Isn’t that thing you can do?” That made Nines shoot him a smirk.

“Because that’s not how this game works,” he replied, raising the cup to his lips and downing the whole thing like a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> You can suggest thing for me to write if you feel like it, discord: https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm
> 
> And uhh, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
